List Of The Minimighty Kids Characters
All the characters that appear in The Minimighty Kids. Heroes (Networld Press) * Superkillerscream / Bernie (voiced by Erik Per Sullivan) – A tiger with a falsetto voice. Bernie has a ridiculously high falsetto voice. He changes the voice of whomever he wishes whenever he wishes. * Superinvisible / Olivier (voiced by Daniel Radcliffe) – A dog who's so quiet, he is sometimes ignored. Oliver is too unobtrusive and shy. He becomes invisible. * Supermotormouth / Charles Edward (voiced by Skyler Gisondo) – A hedgehog who stutters. Charles Edward stutters. He can rap like nobody alive and can sweep everybody up into his groove. * Supersniffle / Igor (voiced by Dominic Scott Kay) – A dog that has a cold all the time (his nose continually flows). Igor always has mucus on his nose. He has the power of supermucus. * Superstinkyfeet / Jerry (voiced by Paul Terry) – A cat that has very bad smelling feet. Jerry’s feet stink no matter what he does… His superpower was to turn things into stinky things by shooting "stink" beams from his feet. * Superyes / Jerome (voiced by Emma Tate) – A little rabbit who always says "Yes". Jerome just can’t say NO. when somebody asks him to do something and he says YES… the person who asked is the person who does it. Superfart :Voiced by Justin Berfield Greg (a.k.a. Superfart), A pig who farts all the time. *Fartillery: His superpower was to fart with rocket-like force, sending him flying through the air. *Gasshole: Yep...he's gassy...! Supermini :Voiced by Jason Marsden Yvan (a.k.a. Supermini), A very small chihuahua. *Incredible Shrinking Man: He is really small, but he was born like that instead of there being any Applied Phlebotinum. *The Napoleon: Subverted as while he detests his small stature, he isn't mean to others. *Shrink Ray: Sort of his superpower. Instead of a ray, he says "Small small small" and anything he wants shrinks. Superclumsy :Voiced by Josh Flitter Rene (a.k.a. Superclumsy), A pig that messes up everything. *Person of Mass Destruction: His clumsiness once caused half the city to crumble. Supertomato :Voiced by Susie Essman Mary (a.k.a. Supertomato), A cat who blushes so easily, she gets called Mary Tomato. *Convenient Color Change: Her superpower is to do this to anything she wants by rubbing her face. *Embarrassing Nickname: Mary Tomato. Superfoureyes :Voiced by Teresa Gallagher Eleanor (a.k.a. Superfoureyes), A cow that wears glasses. *X-Ray Vision: Her superpower, via her glasses. Supertwitch :Voiced by Spencer Fox Ian (a.k.a. Supertwitch), A duck who always tics. *Character Tics: Several, and thats the problem. *People Puppets: His super power is to control peoples' actions with his tics. Supermetalmouth :Voiced by Jennette McCurdy Monica (a.k.a. Supermetalmouth), A horse who wears a brace. *Braces of Orthodontic Overkill: Not really, but they cause her problems all the same. *Mind over Matter: Her superpower is to levitate and control objects by smiling. Supercrossedeyes :Voiced by Elizabeth Olsen Zoe (a.k.a. Supercrossedeyes), A frog who squints. *Blind Mistake: She has poor depth perception and keeps bumping into things. *Eye Beams: Her superpower, although said beams don't destroy things but instead duplicate them. Superpimple :Voiced by Nathan Kress Teddy (a.k.a. Superpimple), A toad with pimples. Superelephantears :Voiced by Lyon Smith Tony (a.k.a. Superelephantears), An elephant with big ears. Superbignose :Voiced by Frankie Muniz Enrico (a.k.a. Superbignose), A dog with a huge nose. *All Love Is Unrequited: His crush on Sweet Cheeks. *Blow You Away: His superpower is to blow gale force winds from his nose that can punch holes in buildings. *Not Quite Flight: He can fly by blowing his nose to propel himself through the air like a rocket. *Sneeze of Doom: With his superpower, you don't want him sneezing on you! Superstrong :Voiced by Jeff Pace Little Louis (a.k.a. Superstrong), A little mouse who is so small, that it causes him big problems. *Pintsized Powerhouse: he's tiny, but he's also got mega-strength *Red Boxing Gloves: He gets a pair after his muscle growth sequence. *Super Strength: His superpower. Superfat :Voiced by Wayne Forester Jimbo (a.k.a. Superfat), A big, fat hippo. *Fat and Proud: By the end of his episode. *Gravity Master: Sort of, his superpower is becoming so light that even a flower can support his weight. *Heterosexual Life-Partners: With Martin. *Walk on Water: He does this at one point thanks to his feather-light body. Supernosepicker :Voiced by Marc Wootton Timmy (a.k.a. Supernosepicker), A beaver who always puts his finger in his nose. *The Ace: His superpower is to become great at everything he does, whilst his finger is in his nose. Superairhead :Voiced by Devon Werkheiser Jean-Louis (a.k.a. Superairhead), A panda who is very distracted, like if his head were in the air. *Off with His Head!: His actual superpower, his head comes off and can fly around. Superstinkybreath :Voiced by Jake Goldberg Pablo (a.k.a. Superstinkybreath), A penguin who has bad breath. *An Ice Person: See below. *Breath Weapon: His super power is to freeze things with his breath. *You Need a Breath Mint: Yes, he does! Superjoker :Voiced by Charlie Schlatter Jimmy (a.k.a. Superjoker), A chimpanzee who is always excited, often does pranks to the other kids. *Butt Monkey: "Ha!" *Everything's Better with Monkeys. *Jerk Ass: In some episodes. **Jerk with a Heart of Gold: He can be this in some episodes, as well. Superstringbean :Voiced by J. G. Quintel Martin (a.k.a. Superstringbean), A duck who is very thin. *Heterosexual Life-Partners: With Jean-Loup. *Paper People: His super power is to flatten his body like a piece of paper. Superlate :Voiced by Jo Wyatt Olivia (a.k.a. Superlate), A pig who is always late. *Time Master: She gets a magic watch that can rewind time to any point. Superbuttfreeze :Voiced by Ian Michael Smith Simon (a.k.a. Superbuttfreeze), A chihuahua that always feels cold. *Companion Cube: Radiators. *I'm Cold... So Cold...: A non-morbid version of this. *Playing with Fire: His superpower is to control heat. *The Stoic: He always wears an apathetic expression. Superscaredycat :Voiced by Joseph Mazzello Johnny (a.k.a. Superscaredycat), A tiger who is always afraid of everything. *Nightmare Fuel Station Attendant: An in-universe example, see below. *Voluntary Shapeshifting: His superpower is to transform into a variety of scary creatures. Superbigfeet :Voiced by Miranda Cosgrove Roberta (a.k.a. Superbigfeet), A dog with shoe size 56. *Cartoon Creature: The Other Wiki says she's a mouse, but she looks more like a dog. *Power Floats: She levitates when standing after she gets her superpower. Apparently she's standing on a cushion of air. *Tomboy Superglue :Voiced by Lindsey Shaw Annabelle (a.k.a. Superglue), A rabbit who sticks to everyone. *Cartoon Creature: She looks more like a rabbit than a mouse. *Sticky Situation: Her superpower is to shoot a sticky substance from her hands Huh, that sounds familiar. Supermolasses :Voiced by William Salyers Arthur (a.k.a. Supermolasses), A raccoon who is sometimes slow. Supermagic :Voiced by Chad Doreck Antonio (a.k.a. Supermagic), A wolf who is very clumsy with his hands. Supermessyhair :Voiced by Jenny Slate Antonio (a.k.a. Supermessyhair), A dog with messy hair. *All Love Is Unrequited: Her crush on Jimmy. Sort of gets him at the end of the episode. *Prehensile Hair: Her superpower is to control not only her own hair, but other peoples as well. Supertattletale :Voiced by Daniel Curtis Lee Randy (a.k.a. Supertattletale), A tattle-tale rat. Superchatterbox :Voiced by Victoria Justice Mary Lou (a.k.a. Superchatterbox), A polar bear who is very talkative. *Implied Love Interest: To several characters. Supercheapskate :Voiced by Craig Lamar Traylor Nikki (a.k.a. Supercheapskate), A selfish calf. *Hammerspace: His super costume is covered in pockets that have infinite amounts of whatever he wants inside. Superhiccup :Voiced by Matt Bennett Max (a.k.a. Superhiccup), A duck who has the hiccups. *Cool Shades: He gets a set when he gets his powers. *Time Stands Still: His superpower is that when he hiccups, time freezes. It returns to normal when he hiccups again. Superdizzy :Voiced by Teo Olivares Bob (a.k.a. Superdizzy), A hummingbird who has vertigo. Superidontlikeit :Voiced by Leon Thomas III Lenny (a.k.a. Superidontlikeit), A black raven who practically doesn't like anything. *Amazingly Embarrassing Parents: He thinks so of his mother, especially when she kisses him or calls him the Affectionate Nickname of "little grumpy". He gets over a bit at the end of the episode. *Creepy Crows: Downplayed example, almost tongue in cheek. He is not evil, just quite embittered. *Reality Warper: His superpower is the ability to make anything disappear by stating he doesn't like it. Supergreedy :Voiced by Conrad Vernon Lucien (a.k.a. Supergreedy), A Bear that eats all the time. Supertall :Voiced by Samuel Vincent Roy (a.k.a. Supertall), A cormorant who is over 2 meters tall. *Make My Monster Grow: His superpower is to do this to whoever he wants by saying "Big Big Big". Supershowoff :Voiced by Kyle Sullivan Alex (a.k.a. Supershowoff), A lion that shows off. *The Ace: His superpower is that everyone thinks he's cool. Superlicehead :Voiced by Audrey Wasilewski Margot (a.k.a. Superlicehead), A zebra with head lice. *The Beastmaster: Her superpower is to control her head lice like lion tamer (Type 5). Supergetupandgo :Voiced by Quinton Flynn Roger (a.k.a. Supergetupandgo), A toad who seems to be constantly tired and is often seen sleeping. Supertreehugger :Voiced by Christian Serratos Eva (a.k.a. Supertreehugger), A giraffe who wants to protect nature. *Cartoon Creature: She does not look like a giraffe. *Green Thumb: Her super power is to summon plant life where ever she wants. *Green Aesop: At the end of her episode. Supersinker :Voiced by Sam Lerner Peter (a.k.a. Supersinker), A dog that is afraid of water. *Olympic Swimmer: His superpower. *Super Not-Drowning Skills: Don't expect him to drown! *Why Did It Have to Be Snakes?: His aforemention hydrophobia. Superniceguy :Voiced by Johnny Simmons Ron (a.k.a. Superniceguy) (Whose real name is Henry), A shark that has no heart with his classmates. *Jerk Ass: Deconstructed in his case. **Jerk with a Heart of Gold: By the end of the episode. Superlisp :Voiced by Stacey DePass Josephina (a.k.a. Superlisp), A rabbit who lisps. *Cartoon Creature: She looks like mix between a rabbit and a chipmunk. She's a rabbit. *Clothing Damage: She does this to Jimmy and Carmen, leaving them nude. *Flower in Her Hair: In Ronald's episode. Minus the hair. *Frickin' Laser Beams: Her super power seems to be shooting a beam that splits things in two. *Speech Impediment: The aforementioned lisp. Supergrotty :Voiced by Mitchel Musso Robby (a.k.a. Supergrotty), A dirty platypus. *The Pig Pen Supercrybaby :Voiced by Andrea Libman Mary Ann (a.k.a. Supercrybaby), A duck who cries all the time. Superbadmouther :Voiced by Dakota Fanning Carmen (a.k.a. Superbadmouther), A weasel who is pretentious and has a viper's tongue. *Alpha Bitch: The majority of the time anyway. *Jerk with a Heart of Gold: Sometimes. *Morality Chain: Her sister, Caroline. *Transformation Ray: The superpower she gets is to turn people into what ever she says about them. Superwheels :Voiced by Krystal Meadows Elizabeth (a.k.a. Superwheels), A cat in a wheelchair. *Teleporters and Transporters: Her superpower. **Teleport Spam: During a game of soccer. Superslacker :Voiced by Kendré Berry Jake (a.k.a. Superslacker), A lazy dolphin. *Mind over Matter: His superpower is to make things float and ride them. Superbrown-noser :Voiced by Rob Pinkston Enzo (a.k.a. Superbrown-noser), A badger who is a boot-licker. *Class Clown: His superpower is to become one of these. Against his own will. *Hat of Power: Gets a cap that flips backwards when he's about to do something juvenile. Superclean :Voiced by Ella-Pearl Marshall-Pinder Natacha (a.k.a. Superclean), A little chicken who is fanatical about cleanliness. *Bubble Boy: She gets a spray can that encases anyone/anything in a germ free bubble. Superjealous :Voiced by Crystal Reed Jade (a.k.a. Superjealous), A pig who is green with envy. *Selective Magnetism: Her superpower is to draw objects she wants towards her. Superihatemyself :Voiced by Spencer Locke Ashley (a.k.a. Superihatemyself), A giraffe with low self-esteem. *Art Initiates Life: Her superpower is that anything she draws on her note pad happens to her. *Gonk: What she thinks she is and what everyone says she is. **Ironically, she's one of the most realistic looking animals in the show. *Rewriting Reality: Her superpower is a version of this, only with drawing instead of prose. Supercopycat :Voiced by Alex Black Sammy (a.k.a. Supercopycat), A frog who copies everyone. *Grand Theft Me: His super power is to swap bodies with anyone he touches. Supersweat :Voiced by Cameron Monaghan Jerrold (a.k.a. Supersweat), A kind of bird that sweats profusely. *Making a Splash: His superpower is to launch jets of sweat like a squirt gun from his hands. Superpest :Voiced by Holland Roden Lily (a.k.a. Superpest), A goat who behaves badly with the others. Supermess :Voiced by Jesse Heiman Felix (a.k.a. Supermess), A dog that never puts his things in order. Superspit :Voiced by Dylan Sprayberry Pedro (a.k.a. Superspit), A wolf who spits when he talks. *Portable Hole: His super power is to make these on any surface he spits on. Superidonthavethenerve :Voiced by Ciara Bravo Lucy (a.k.a. Superidonthavethenerve), A dog who never has the nerve to do many things. Supertopoftheclass :Voiced by Dylan O'Brien Richard (a.k.a. Supertopoftheclass), A donkey that is the most intelligent kid of the class. Supergullible :Voiced by Logan Grove Fred (a.k.a. Supergullible), A rhino who believes everything he's told. Supernosy :Voiced by Carolyn Lawrence Camillia (a.k.a. Supernosy), A chicken who is very curious. *Mental Picture Projector: Her superpower is a screen on her hand that shows her peoples secrets. *Viewer Gender Confusion: If you didn't know her name. Supervideogame :Voiced by Logan Henderson David (a.k.a. Supervideogame), A monkey who is a fanatic of video games. *The Tetris Effect: His actual superpower is to turn the world around him into a video game. Superafraidofthedark :Voiced by Madison Pettis Sally (a.k.a. Superafraidofthedark), A bat who is afraid of the dark. *Hair Decorations: A pink bow. Minus the hair. *Ironic Fear: She's a bat, a nocturnal animal, who is afraid of the dark. *Night-Vision Goggles: Her super power. Superbuckteeth :Voiced by Julia Winter Geraldine (a.k.a. Superbuckteeth), A squirrel who has big teeth. *Now That's Using Your Teeth: Her super power is to chew things into any shape she wants. Superbadsport :Voiced by Freddie Highmore Matt (a.k.a. Superbadsport), A dalmatian who is bad at playing games. *What Kind of Lame Power Is Heart, Anyway?: What superpower does he get? He becomes unbeatable at games. That's it. Superliar :Voiced by Charlie Tahan George (a.k.a. Superliar), A duck who tells fibs. Superspeed :Voiced by Curt Hansen Stanley (a.k.a. Superspeed), A excitable bull terrier. *Bullet Time: His super power is to emit rays from his hands that slow down anything they hit. Including himself. Superme :Voiced by Rupert Grint Andy (a.k.a. Superme), A duck who always says "me". Superdardevil :Voiced by Jordan Fry Paco (a.k.a. Superdardevil), A daredevil cheetah. Superstylish :Voiced by Mae Whitman Flora (a.k.a. Superstylish), A pig who is often preoccupied with her appearance. *The Fashionista: she behaves this way. *Instant Costume Change: The superpower she gets is to change her clothes into whatever piece of clothing is on a picture she touches. *Lovable Alpha Bitch: She's less mean than Carmen and, in some episodes, genuinely sympathetic towards the focus characters situation. *Unlimited Wardrobe: Her power allows her to have this in-universe. Superatchooo :Voiced by Jake Short Ronald (a.k.a. Superatchooo), A porcupine who is allergic to pollen. *Blow You Away: His superpower is to create tornadoes by sneezing. *Ship Tease: With Josephine. *You Gotta Have Blue Hair: He's a hedgehog with blue quills. Sound familiar? Supertumble :Voiced by Jimmy Bennett Jonathan (a.k.a. Supertumble), A duck that falls all the time. *Rubber Man: Rubber Duck actually. Superpacifist :Voiced by Philip Wiegratz Hugo (a.k.a. Superpacifist), A peaceful koala. Superunlucky :Voiced by Emma Watson Mona (a.k.a. Superunlucky), A wolf with bad luck. Recurring Characters Butcher :Voiced by Bob Hoskins Feared by children for his aggressive dog that barks all the time. Principal :Voiced by Albert Finney A very grumpy dog and principal of the school. *Dean Bitterman: Alternates between this and Reasonable Authority Figure. Teacher :Voiced by Joanna Lumley A blue sheep which is sometimes nice, sometimes the opposite. It not know exactly which. *Cartoon Creature: It not know exactly which. *You Gotta Have Blue Hair: or blue fur, in this case. Villains margarita Dodge Charger Villains * The Bad Guys – By the way, in case you're wondering why they're on all fours, I just thought it'd be cuter that way. Also, the reason why I gave red eyes is because I noticed that once, when got angry or sort of sneaky, his eyes would turn red. ** ALF (voiced by Steven Blum) – A bulldog who is in Big Wolf's band. To Big Wolf. ** Big Wolf (voiced by Travis Willingham) – A wolf with the leader of the bad guys' club. He gets a couple. ** Dino (voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) – A big green dinosaur in Big Wolf's band. In Big Wolf's gang. No it's not. ** Sacha (voiced by Gary Anthony Williams) – A large rat, who is wicked and a racketeer. He is another bad guy, but not a member of Big Wolf's club. Acts as one in some episodes. Probably the worst in the series. * The Devil / Mephistopheles (voiced by Vincent Tong) – A Christian red dragon creature from Hell resembling Satan and the main antagonist. He wants to imprison the animals of Heaven and drag them into Hell. The Devil is trying to persuade God to destroy the world, and is constantly trying to thwart the Minimighty Kids in his attempts to save it. He is a margarita drinker and drives a purple Dodge Charger described by Erinco as the "coolest car he's ever seen". Despite appearances, the devil is needy and co-dependent, often reduced to tears when God ignores or forgets about him to the point he planned to go to war with Heaven when God forgot their golf outing. He also goes into vicious rants when he loses a game (i.e. bowling with God). He has influence over people's souls from the ages of 12-20. * Doctor Nefarious / Victor Nefarious (voiced by James Garner) – A stereotypical robotic dingo mad scientist who has a hatred for all organic life forms (or "squishies", as he calls them). He is the main villain in The Minimighty Kids. * King Goobot V / Rouke Goobot (voiced by Ian McKellen) – A octopus alien the Yokian King. He had his armada kidnap all the parents in Elmore City and attempted to sacrifice them to the Yokian god, Poultra, a giant monstrous chicken. He was stopped by the Minimighty Kids and all the other kids. It is possible he is still in the Late Cretaceous period. ** Ooblar / Herly Heterochromia (voiced by Martin Short) – A octopus alien Yolkian sidekick of Rouke Goobot aka King Goobot. He no longer serves as Goobot's assistant because in the League of Villains, Goobot said he was traded for sulfur butter. ** Yokians – Yokians have slimy octopus alien green skin, which turns white to exposure of heat. They have a lower percentage of water inside their bodies, and they don't socialize with carbon life forms. The race is so advanced that they have found no need for their original bodies; instead, they rely on egg-like structures to hold their bodies in. Category:Lists Category:Character Lists